1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable eddy electrostatic precipitator, particularly to an adjustable eddy electrostatic precipitator which collects ionized particles in a single zone according to sizes and charges thereof in an adjustable manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional precipitators are not able effectively to collect dust particles that have been concentrated, causing high cost due to wear and maintenance. Collecting floating dust particles in regular dust bags is highly desirable. Furthermore, for analysis of air, collecting samples of suspended particles is valuable.
Particles floating in air and exposed to an electrostatic field collide with ions, ionize and are readily driven to a capturing surface, where escaping of the particles is prevented.
In the publications JP2002-92014, US2002/0017194A1, US2002/0029690A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,189 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,802, electrostatic precipitators are disclosed for usage in large shop floors.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,189 discloses an electrostatic filter and supply air terminal having a first electrode, a second electrode and a coil. The first electrode is grounded, and the second electrode is connected to a positive potential. Upon entering the coil, air is ionized, and adsorbed by the positively charged second electrode, so that the air is cleaned of dust particles.
U.S. publication no. 2002/0029690A1 discloses an electrostatic precipitator furnished with a capturing grid. Passing ionized particles are adsorbed by the capturing grid. Knocking against the capturing grid causes vibrations, so that collected dust particles fall into a collecting receptacle placed below.
The devices taught in the remaining publications mentioned above work by the same principle or similar principles for collecting dust particles. However, the devices of these publications are suitable only for environments with a relatively large number of relatively large dust particles in the air. In environments with less dust particles, e.g., apartments, offices or clean production sites, these devices are not effective for further removing of dust particles. In a residential environment, particles suspended in the air typically have sizes of between 1 μm and 10 μm and move with air flows.
An air cleaning apparatus used in residential areas accomplishes ionization of air by a single metal tip. An electrostatic plate, located downstream in the air flow, adsorbs charged particles. Thus usual requirements in residential environments are met, but collecting of particles according to various kinds is not possible.